Automotive coatings typically comprise a colored basecoat and a clear topcoat. For original equipment coatings, both coating layers are cured by heating in ovens at temperatures between 150-200° C. However, automotive refinish or repair coatings are applied in paint shops that do not have space for heating ovens and consequently such coatings must be curable at ambient temperature. The curing agents for such systems are limited and the most commonly used curing agents are polyisocyanates that are not environmentally friendly. Therefore, there is a need to find an alternative curing mechanism that is effective at ambient temperature.